Love Thy Enemy
by Grimmylover101
Summary: ALTMAL Crossover Fic - Ever since the Joker escaped Batmans clutches last time, our poor superhero has had a hard time keeping his dreams in check. What will he do when he finally captures Joker and has to keep him at his mansion? Written for Allahdammit.


**"Love Thy Enemy"**

**For a friend on Deviantart. Her name is Allahdammit and was inspired by this image http: / / .com /art /Baltair- and- Radar- 253069822 (without spaces obviously)**

**I'm transferring this from my DA account, so no; those of you who think i'm stealing this, no I am not. My story, wrote it, and I just felt like putting it on here as well. **

**Enjoy~ AC/Batman Crossover. Altair is Batman~ Kadar is trusty Robin~ And our villain is Malik, the joker~~**

**Also some side character in just for the fun of it. Ezio is Altair's rich cousin, who knows about him being batman and Leonardo is basically Alfred...just a whole lot younger.**

**I suck at writing, writing yaoi, and I fail at storyline writing. Please enjoy and don't flame.**

**Warning, Altmal, smut etc.**

Altair snorted at what was standing before him. Kadar, his trusting friend and sidekick, now brought down to this. The teenage boy sported his newly made 'super hero' outfit, as he so liked to call their suits, fully donning his favorite colors from his previous outfit; gold, red, green, and black. It wasn't anything to do with the oddly fused colors though that made him try his very best to contain his laughter. No, it was the look of the outfit that made him want to burst with giggles he hadn't felt in a long while.

Poor Kadar's new suit was on basic levels with a red and gold shirt with a golden belt, paired with a green speedo. Except for the fact he also had his trusty yellow cape, short sharp pointed green boots, and spiked black gloves plus his black mask. How that hid your identity was a lose to Altair, but apparently it hadn't failed the boy so far. This outfit though, would surely confuse any friend the kid had ever made. The least he could do for the outfit was add some tights!

Not wanting to hurt his friends feelings though, seeing as the blue eyed teen had his arms crossed over his chest with a rather proud expression on his face, he was doing everything in his power not to let out his childish giggles or any stupid grins. So thus, he settled for a snort instead.

"What in the hell are you wearing Kadar?" His tone was filled with the laughter he so desperately needed to get out, but it seemed his sidekick didn't acknowledge it.

"This is my new super hero outfit!" He said excitedly, bouncing on the heals of his newly made boots.

Altair mentally sighed. When Kadar got in this state, there was no bringing him down unless you tried with all your heart to damage his happy spirit, which the man just couldn't do. Though, one giddy side of him brought up the point that they were going out on patrol tonight in the chilling November weather that plagued all of Gotham at the moment. Something in his gut told him Kadar had totally forgotten this little detail in his excited state over his new outfit.

Pushing himself away from his cherry-wood desk, he stuffed his slightly chilled hands into his suit pocket while still glancing over the outfit. He made a mental note to talk or more so warn Leonardo later that if he made him a new suit like this, he'd get a slap to the face and maybe give one to his idiot cousin who probably gave the idea to his long time butler and friend.

"So I'm assuming your ready for patrol then?" He smirked, watching as Kadar's face fell slightly but went straight back into place after a couple moments.

"Y-Yeah...I guess so. Lets go!" He cheered, running to a bookshelf in his best friends office and pulling out a specific book labeled 'Soul', making the shelf slide off to the side so they could go down to the Batcave.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I had to put in that annoying ass radio just for you to have something to listen to while we get to our start point." Altair groaned, teeth clenched at having to listen the whole ride there some of Kadar's favorite hip-hop songs. Rubbing at the almost completely concealing mask on his face now, Altair put his hand down to glare at the shorter boy next to him that was shivering in just the slightest.<p>

"Oh quit complaining! You know you like Beyonce~." Kadar teased, looking around the warehouse that they'd chosen to scout out for anything suspicious. Meanwhile, Altair shook his head in agony when a couple of the songs started to replay over in his head.

"So this is the place...Kind of run down...and it smells horrible." Kadar commented, waving his hand through the air in a fail attempt to get the smell away from him.

The two set off at a moderate pace, slowly making their way up to the top floor of the four story warehouse, where they froze when the sound of rushing footsteps was heard. Both looked at each other apprehensively before quietly making their way into the main room filled with holes in the hardwood floor, dusty boxes covered in cobwebs giving the room a creepy feel. Large windows that had several cracks and holes in them allowed moonlight to flood in from multiple places letting them see exactly what was in the room; but for Altair he wouldn't of even needed it anyway to see who was sitting on a box in the center of the damaged floor, casually flipping a card of spades in the air as he watched it rise and fall to and from his grape colored gloved hand.

Dark raven black hair, tousled in an almost unkempt look if it probably hadn't been done purposefully. The short hair fell perfectly around the pale white, makeup abused face, the mans lips colored with the same infuriating purple he was wearing. All except for the green under vest that didn't help at all with the look. The man, still flipping his spade in the air, turned his head towards the partners with a devious smirk placed on his dark purple lips, dark eyes filling with sick glee at the sight of the two hero's.

"Good evening Batman~.Robin~. How nice to see my two favorite puppets!" The man laughed loudly, snatching his spade out of the air in order to hold it in his hand as he stood to look at his so called favorite puppets. Altair's teeth clenched tightly once more, but this time pulling a dark scowl across his lips. Moving forward two steps ahead of Kadar in a protective manner, Altair glared heatedly at the other across the room.

"Joker..." He hissed. Said man put on a fake frown, acting displeased with the reaction even though he knew good and well that was the reaction he was going to get.

"What did I ever do to you Batman?" Joker kept that same frown perfectly but Altair saw through it easily.

"Well besides trying to take over Gotham several times, as well as two weeks ago when you attempted to destroy it! You've corrupted almost half of the people and scared most into never leaving their homes! " Altair roared, now taking several steps until he was almost six feet away from his enemy.

The Joker's face turned into a passive look as he heard the hero yell, unfazed in the slightest by the answer he received.

"You must of misheard me, seeing as you do have that ridiculous hood mask on. I asked, what have I ever done to **you**." Joker rephrased, beginning to toss the spade in the air once more as he looked over his long time foe. Altair faltered but still kept his scowl in place as his brain wracked for a reasonable answer.

"...You pissed me off more than I can count...I plan on making this the last time you do." He said lowly, Joker lifting his eyes up to blink at him before a maniacal grin claimed his lips.

"Hm...We'll see about that _Batman_~" The way he said his hero name gave Altair shivers, more than he'd like but he pushed that aside when the other jumped without hesitation down into one of the closest holes in the floor. Altair quickly jumped after him, Kadar choosing another one closer to it, both landing smoothing on the ground just in time to see Joker throw a handful of spades at them, Altair easily dodging them but Kadar got nicked by one. Altair threw a concern look over his shoulder to Kadar, rushing after the Joker up a new set of stairs that seemed to be leading to the roof.

As Altair and Kadar raced up the stairs, the eldest couldn't help but be pissed that he had run into the one man he didn't want to see at the moment. It seemed as if at their last encounter, things seemed to become completely different than the catch and chase they'd been playing. He'd been the closest he'd ever gotten to catching Joker then, and even when he'd tried talking in his jumble confusing mind trick way, Altair knew it. For some reason though, what he said made him throw all knowing out the window when the words hit home, and now for the past two weeks his mind had been playing sinful tricks on him. The worst part was that in the dreams and imaginations, he seemed to enjoy what he was doing. Very, very much. He couldn't even begin to try and get what the villain said out of his head, as much as he wanted to.

(Flashback)

**_They'd been running for almost an hour all over Gotham, Altair on the verge of breakdown and from the looks of it, so was the Joker. Now though, the hero knew he had his enemy right where he wanted him. They were both on the top of a newly finished skyscraper that had been the replacement of the one before it, the old one having been destroyed by a battle that happened months ago between Batman and some weird new enemy he'd discovered. Altair knew that the Joker finally had no where to run for once, no surprises left seeing as he'd used all of them trying to escape so far, and there seemed no way off the almost empty roof. The look on the Joker's face was one he'd never seen before, one filled with slight panic, fear, anticipation, and just more panic as he slowly began to back up from Altair or as far as he supposedly knew as Batman. The dark costumed man loomed over the other as he got even closer, seeing the green tuxedo'd mans back make contact with the air vent behind him finally. The Jokers eyes were wide now as Batman stopped, just when their chest were touching, his eyes glaring down into the suddenly startling innocent dark brown eyes._**

**_When he saw the slightest twitch of the others wrist's though he quickly pinned them against the vent above them both, pressing more into the others smaller body as he growled._**

**_"You've lost Joker." Batman hissed, staring down the Joker as he seemed to cower away slightly. The dark eyes looked down at the ground in somewhat defeat, letting out a depressed sigh as well._**

**_"Fine, I've lost. I had a good run. Before you turn me in though...would you like to know why I choose you to mess with when I could really toy with anyone?" The pale faced man looked up into the gold eyes of the one holding him down in a somewhat desperation, and as much as Batman's mind screamed not to listen to the other, something in the voice he was using this time was different. It sounded like the person trapped behind all the chaos and madness, a person that was unsure and frightened but strong enough to know when he's lost unlike the psychopath who he usually has no pleasure meeting that doesn't know when to give up._**

**_"Why then? Why me?" Batman caved in his self argument against asking but he didn't regret it when the other didn't try anything._**

**_"B-Because...Your not like anyone else. You never give up on me and I...uh..I'm glad that you don't...Because I love knowing someone won't..." The Joker's face couldn't of been more open and honest but Batman kept his poker face up just in case. He knew there was something else behind those words and he could easily tell the Joker wanted to say more but it was as if time froze right there. The next thing either one of them knew, a chopper was over head with a ladder hanging from it and men disguised as the one pinned down were calling from the inside of it for their leader._**

**_Even as Batman watched the Joker escape yet again, he knew they were probably both surprised he'd escaped that one time. He even bet that the Joker was still thinking about the past ten minutes like he was. From there, his usual nightmares warped into a twisted fantasy of him once again pinning down his enemy but the turn of events turned from his victory to something he would count as victory as well as punishment for the Joker; even if he seemed to enjoy it. When those dreams started becoming frequent he became worried, not being able to stop thinking about them while he was working or on duty capturing other criminals. He made absolutely sure to try an avoid anything with the Joker from then but today it seemed was his unlucky day. _**(Flashback end)

Rushing out of the door he saw his target jumping on a beam, watching as the man kicked the weight holding it down, sending the one on it up into the air while it swung over Altair and Kadar's heads. The Joker smirked, pulling out another spade from his sleeve and throwing it at their feet. Both hero's stopped, looking up at the man now standing on the stilling beam laughing lightly at the two below.

"Why so serious Batman!" He laughed, flicking up into his hand another spade to throw. Suddenly, Kadar started shivering slightly, looking cold with his teeth chattering and his arms going up to hug around himself.

"H-H-Hey Batman...Can you take over from here...I can't move, its so could. I'm not doing it." The boy stuttered out through his clicking teeth. Staring for a moment, Altair's mind quickly thought out a plan and he nodded to his sidekick. Turning his attention back up to the problem at hand, in many ways than one, he adjusted his gloves; knowing this was the perfect moment to use Leonardo's new invention he'd installed into his gloves.

The Joker looked impatient as he stood close to the edge to look down at his nemesis fiddle with his glove.

"Are you going to just stand there and mess with your toys or are yo-"

_*click*_

Something about that noise made the Jokers stomach drop dramatically as he quickly looked down to where it had sounded from, looking and seeing a metallic band tightly wrapped around his waist securely. Before he could even say anything about it though, the extra slack whipped up and bound both of his hands into the belt around his waist then down to his ankles to pull him completely into a fetal position. With the band still connected to Batman's gloves, his eyes widened in shock as he was roughly pulled from off of the beam and caught by his captor. Altair smirked, starting to like the look of surprise and utter shock on Joker's face instead of that cocky smirk he always had or the evil smiles.

"Why so serious Joker?" He cooed mockingly.

The Joker blinked several times, trying frantically to get out of the binds he was in but stopped when Batman began to carry him away to the edge of the roof, jumping down and using his cape to glide them down safely. Kadar came running out of the warehouse to stand next to him and look at the Joker. Altair stared into the Joker's eyes intently, almost as if he were waiting for something while the Joker stared back.

"...Fine...I lose..." Joker said, no emotion in his voice. Altair began carrying him to the Batmobile, popping open the back and throwing the purple clad villain into it. All that was heard was a grunt of pain before the trunk was closed without a second thought.

The only problem though, was Altair couldn't decide whether it'd be safe to put him in Arkham, or keep him in his mansions cell where he'd be able to keep a better eye on him. Deep in his mind though, he knew things would get out of hand either way. Somehow, Joker would get into major trouble in the asylum; but if he was in his home then Altair might let his emotions get the best of him. That would not end well.

Once again, even though every fiber of his being told him 'Don't fall for it!', he drove his favorite car in his possession back to the batcave. The whole ride back, it seemed Kadar was on edge though. Either he was becoming anxious about knowing that they'd caught their biggest enemy and that was leading to excitement, or the boy was nervous just thinking that the worlds craziest psycho was in the trunk. Altair couldn't begin to blame him if he was more on the lines of the latter. He himself was nervous, even if for a whole different reason. His thoughts were stuck on the 'what if's' of the situation that would occur when he finally had the Joker in the full proof cell.

_'What if I end up doing something over the line? What if he does something over the line! What if nothing happens and I keep him there for good? What if we both go to far and Gotham's police force finds out!'_ The endless questions were raking on his nerves, all freezing solid when Kadar broke the silence that had seemed to settle.

"...So I'm guessing this is why you built that special cell...?" The teen muttered in thought. It appeared he'd just broken his own line of craziness himself.

Altair nodded stiffly, seeing the hidden entrance coming up. Even with as nervous as he was, something in his gut told him something big was going to happen, but something good.

* * *

><p>By the time Kadar had left in his clothes he'd came in, having to head home after his full day of crime fighting apparently, Altair was ready to open the trunk and pull out his captured prey. Slowly, he pushed the top up to see those same eyeliner filled eyes glaring at him in an irritated way. Pulling the Joker up and out of the short term box, he saw out of the corner of his eyes the surprised but pleased smirk tug at the mans lips.<p>

"What? No sentence to Arkham, Batty~? I was looking forward to busting out again." The Joker willingly walked beside the other, unnerving Altair slightly when he expected to be attacked at any moment.

"I knew that little fact, so I didn't feel I was up to rewarding you with the freedom you'd get in there. Your going in my personal made prison." Altair growled, hating the memory of when he'd found out that Joker had broken out after only being in the place for a night.

"You made a special prison just for me? How thoughtful!" Loud laughter filled the darkly lit cave, making it seem eerie some what. Altair shook off the comment and the creepy laughter in order to get his next tasks out of the way.

Having to do a full body search of the man, he was found with only a couple blades, more of his spade blades, a few explosives, and a watch; the whole thing being difficult for the known hero with his mind going a mile a minute. The Joker seemed to notice the tension radiating off his nemesis, both now walking down a hallway to what he guessed was his new cell.

"...I'm guessing you've been thinking about what I said that day..." The pale faced man muttered.

"What if I was?" Altair rose a challenging eyebrow to the other, watching the white ghost like face purse his lips back.

"You knew that I wanted to say more to you, correct?" A nod was given without any words because Altair was afraid if he said something, this moment would end.

"I...did. I wanted to say that the only reason I love the chase..." The joker began but seemed to be disguising his words from their true ones "Is because I love the one who's chasing me..."

Both of their hearts stopped for a split seconds, starting up again to beat rapidly in their chest. Somewhere underneath some of the white makeup on the mans face, Altair sword he could see the actual skin turned dark red in a deep crimson blush. As much as he knew he should be freaking out, he didn't because he knew this was the most unbelievable thing the Joker had come up with. No way in hell was the other in love with him! The same man who'd tried to lock him away, foiled every single one of his plans, and attempted to kill him quite a few times.

"Don't fuck with me Joker, your just trying to mess with my head and I know it." Altair hissed. The Joker scoffed indignantly at him.

"Problem is I'm not trying to mess with your head Batman. For once in my life...and I can't believe it really, I'm telling the truth. Not only that but I'm telling you, the one person I should really not be telling!" The man growled back as he was shoved into his cell that appeared to be a dark room, with only a small hole in the wall to let in light from the hallway. Seconds after his bottom hit the concrete floor, his chin was grabbed roughly to make him look up into the piercing gold eyes that seemed to strike him down.

"If you've never told the truth in your life, what the hell makes you think I'm going to believe you on this? Whether I do or not though doesn't matter. I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Take that time to decide with yourself if you really want to go on with your crazy claim of falling for me." There was definitely a tone of hate in the way he spoke, but with the way he phrased the end made the one taking in the words get a curious chill down his spine. His captor left moments after, slamming the door right before several clicks, bolts, chirps and beeps were heard from the other side of the door.

_'...This box is definitely made for me..'_ He thought bitterly, knowing he'd made the first big mistake in telling the other how he felt.

Altair slammed his fist into his bedroom wall, a hole made as he brought his hand out of the crumbling rock. This had to be his number one most stressful day. Not only was he having the issues with his minds sick way of torturing fantasy's, now he has a perfectly good reason to think them seeing as his conclusions had been correct. He knew that it was possible that this was just another plot of the clowns, but he couldn't reason why he'd go to such extents in planning. It made his mind swirl in confusion that lead it to think maybe he was actually telling the truth. That tiny little detail made the frustrated man want to go back to his prisoner and do the things his instincts were telling him to do. For now though he said screw his damaged instincts for sleep, tired beyond belief for some reason, even so exhausted that he chose to leave his suit on instead of changing.

* * *

><p>Altair couldn't even recall how it had happened but all he could think about was how much he was enjoying it. Some how after their little argument when he'd just came in, set something off within him. Something just seemed to snap. The hero never even thought that is would turn into this fierce battle of dominance, the Joker pinned beneath him on the hard stone floor while grinding up into his gear.<p>

It seemed to have started when he went to check up on his captured criminal, Joker having given him a few nasty comments with a few of his own thrown back before the makeup clad man crossed the line.

_'I know who you are behind that mask. I know you loved that little brat I blew up. And, I know your just afraid to admit to yourself how much you want me more than her.'_

The fact that he'd brought one of his decease closest friends up was probably part of the reason his was tearing the clothes off of Joker, relishing in every gasp, moan, and pained cry the other gave out; biting every inch of the others makeup white skin as harshly as he could. Altair got even more irritated though, not only sexually frustrated but now just plain pissed, seeing as Joker was seeming to enjoy the rough treatment. Leaning down further, he bit the Joker's collar bone, drawing blood from the wound until the Joker cried out something unexpected.

"Ah A-Altair!" He gasped, face scrunched in obvious pain for the first time ever. Altair froze, leaning up and looking down at the one beneath him with a narrowed gaze, one the Joker couldn't quite catch with his mask still on.

"How do you know my name Joker?" He growled. Calming down his own breathing enough to where he could speak, Joker looked up with lust filled eyes, swirling with emotions Batman nor Altair could decipher. A small smirk creased the purple lips only now that lipstick was smeared in several places due to their rough 'actions'.

"I told you, I know who you are behind that mask. I didn't tell anyone of this little fact though because I like having my own secrets to you know." The Joker smiled softly at him now, one Altair had never seen in his time of fighting against the other.

"If you don't believe me about that, then I'll give you my real name so that you have something no one else knows~." Joker chuckled, watching as his bat sat up from on top of him, pulling him up as well by his purple tie.

"Huh...Always thought your name really was Joker." Altair snorted, looking at him with the light trace of a smirk coming to his lips.

"You hero's always go off assuming things without ever getting the facts straight. Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to use my real name whilst I go around causing chaos. Never. My real name is...Malik." Joker scowled the entire time he spoke, making Altair chuckle inwardly at the fact the man got insulted by his assumption. Taking the name into consideration for a moment, he came to the conclusion it actually did seem to fit exactly who he was seeing at the moment. The more Altair thought about it, he realized he actually liked 'Malik' more than the other name he'd grew to hate.

"Hm...I do think your stupid enough seeing as you fell in love with your enemy." He smirked, grabbing the others chin before crushing their lips back together.

"Just because you told me your name, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." He mumbled harshly against the bruised lips against his. Looking into the chocolate orbs that were wide he chuckled darkly before going in for his final victory.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, both were finally worn out to the point of exhaustion. After screwing Malik's brains out in his cell, Altair knew he still wasn't defeated, so he brought him to his room in the manor where they spent the last two and half hours doing things both would have never done if either were truly sane. Now, Malik was curled against Altair's chest sound asleep, his arms wound around said dark knights neck. Altair as well had his own limbs wrapped around his newly found loverenemies waist as he drew patterns on the others hip. Still awake, he watched the raven haired man sleep peacefully even if at some times it appeared like he was in a nightmare of sorts.

Altair could practically feel the makeup on his skin, it having rubbed off in his strenuous activities with the clown snuggled against him. His skin was caked with dry sweat and some other things he didn't quite know. All he did know was that he could really go for a hot shower. Problem was, he didn't want to leave Malik.

A broad smirk rose to Altair lips and a plan quickly assembled itself in his mind. His hand slowly moved up Malik's side, stopping once it reached his neck. The hand slowly grasped the smudged makeup covered skin, pulling the others face closer to his own before he firmly placed his lips over the unsuspecting pair. Immediately, Malik's mouth responded, moving in time with the slow kiss; successfully waking him from his slumber so he could stare with half lidded eyes at Altair.

"Such a nice thing to wake up to." Malik hummed, about to bury his face in Altair's neck but the man sat up.

"I'm taking a shower." Altair gruffed out, yanking on Malik's hand as he began to leave the comfort of his king size bed. A frown formed on Malik's face as he looked away and stayed planted to the spot. No matter how hard Altair pulled, the man wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going in there without you." Altair crossed his arms across his bare chest, giving the other a long stare down.

"I don't like showers that much...Ruins my makeup..." The black haired criminal muttered in a sort of pout. A sudden yank of his ankles was all it took for Malik to slide to the end of the bed, Altair showing a smug smirk as he forcefully wrapped the others legs around his waist. With wide brown eyes, Malik stared up at the other in shock seeing the determination that lied behind the gold eyes of his newly made lover. A shiver ran down his spine when Altair leaned over him, towering over his slightly smaller frame, until he was right above his face.

"My plan is to ruin you makeup." He chuckled darkly. Sliding an arm underneath Malik's back, he easily lifted the other, carrying him to the large bathroom and into the walk in shower. Malik by now was holding onto Altair's shoulder for dear life, and couldn't even begin to wonder how he was able to pick him up.

Turning on the water to full blast, he moved them both under the spray of hot water. Altair watched in stunned silence as Malik slowly lifted his head, baring his neck to that the water could run across his face, down his neck, then onto his chest. The sight was mesmerizing, his eyes following the droplets as they washed away the white makeup to reveal darkly tanned skin. It was like one of those moments he saw in some of the movies Kadar had taken him to see where one of the characters is made slightly odd looking, then another comes and makes them look beautiful. The purple lipstick was now gone as well, he noted quite happily, and the only thing that remained was the dark eyeliner.

When Malik's head lulled forward again, he opened his eyes hazily to look at Altair with a rather sensuous look, leaning forward slowly to lock lips with him. The kiss quickly turned into a rough battle of tongue and teeth, Altair moving forward until Malik's back made contact with the wall. When it hit, Malik pulled away in a gasp of slightly pain but didn't complain as Altair quickly claimed his mouth once again.

Both could feel themselves getting hotter by the second, whether it was from the shower head above or their slippery makeout session going on. Neither really cared at the moment. With Malik's moans and soft pleas urging him forward, he gave the man a look in warning before he slowly pushed in; stopping at the hilt. Malik threw his head back, giving a loud sinful moan that clearly was meant to be Altair's name but came out in a jumble of noises. It wasn't helping that Altair was now kissing and biting his way up and down his neck, licking at each puncture to the dark skin he made. The feeling of Malik's hips moving gave him him the signal he was ready, pulling out and slamming in once more.

Even though this wasn't their first time, it seemed to always feel that way, with pleasure shocking through all of their nerves, their bodies sliding against each others perfectly, and the way it always seemed new to them. Both were going on instinct, Altair having already forgotten where Malik's prostate was but quickly finding it if the loud shouts of his name were anything to go by. Then, the unmistakeable feeling of Malik's walls closing in on him made him groan loudly from deep in his throat. Malik's short, blunt, nails clawed down his back as he came, dragging Altair with him just by the tightness around him.

The water quickly washed away any evidence of what they'd done, but Altair knew he was not going to forget it. Pulling himself out of Malik, he set him down on the wet floor, hugging him to his chest with one arm while the other turned off the now cold water.

"I love you, you psycho." Altair chuckled, nuzzling his nose in the wet black locks. Looking up, Malik smirked tiredly at the scarred lipped man.

"Knew I'd win this fight." He purred, wrapping his arms around Altair's neck. Giving a questioning look down to his partner, Altair frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean 'Knew you'd win? I won. You lost, twice." He smirked, walking out of the shower and grabbing a towel. Malik followed suit, taking one off of a rack and wrapping it around his waist.

"I did not lose at all. This was all my plan from the beginning. You lost." He smirked back. Altair snorted, grabbing his chin and crushing their lips together in a short kiss. When he pulled away he gave a soft chuckle right on his Joker's lips.

"Now were even."

**The end. UGH I hope you Altmal lovers love it. Excuse errors please. As you can see this thing is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG and took forever to fix mistakes that I actually caught. Constructive criticism is always helpful as well. :3**


End file.
